I Learned in Kindergarten
by Bella Regia
Summary: Sequel to "Everything I Need to Know..." 6 months into Esme and Carlisle's relationship, the kindergarten teacher's adventures continue. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, they're back! Hope you enjoy this. Usual disclaimers apply.**

xXx

WEDNESDAY

"Wow, six months already! Are you doing anything special?"

I smiled. Kate and I were cutting out some bird and butterfly masks for the kids while they were in music class, affording us the only free period of the day.

"I think we're going out to dinner this weekend. Some fancy place in Port Angeles. He's been pretty adamant about it."

"I don't know how you can talk to him coherently. I still stutter like an idiot when he's around," she said, laughing.

"Hey, it happens to me sometimes too." I grinned. "Sometimes I can't believe he's with me." Carlisle and I had been dating since September; all it took was a simple Sunday dinner date, and we were both goners. We just knew we were each others' soul mates. How very sappy – but true.

We had shared so much over these six months, everything from favorite books and movies, to intimate details and our life stories – his parents had passed away when he was young and had put himself through medical school, I told him about my horribly abusive ex-boyfriend and being unable to have children.

It was right after I dropped that little bomb that he took me in his arms, said that we could always adopt, and we had made love for the first time. I knew it then - Carlisle was perfect for me.

The chiming bell cut through my little daydream and I checked my watch. It was time to go get the kids. Kate offered to bring them back while I tidied up the room. When my students came in, I sat them on the mats for story time before lunch.

While I read them _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_, by Eric Carle, in preparation for spring and butterflies, I noticed this tiny noise coming from the group I glanced at their faces. Alice, Bella, Emmett, Mike, Lauren… the front row spectators and most of the other children were listening with rapt attention. The noise – a very annoying hum – continued. Then I spotted the culprit.

Jacob Black. The newest addition to my classroom since January had brought a certain _je ne sais quoi _to the group. It often translated as unruliness, disruption, and attention-seeking, hiding an otherwise very sweet boy.

The sweet boy was humming under his breath while he ran his hands through his hair, scratching his scalp here and there. I eyed Kate and gestured towards Jake. She tapped his shoulder as a cue for him to stop what he was doing. He looked at me sheepishly and I smiled, continuing with the read aloud.

When the story was over, the children washed their hands and got their lunchboxes. This was one of the most relaxing times during our day, since we got to sit down with our own snacks too. Once the kids were settled in, Kate and I sat at the desk, burrowing through our own lunch bags.

"So, do you think he'll ask you to move in or something?" Kate asked with an eyebrow raised. She laid out some Tupperware containers and waited for my answer.

I nearly choked on my sandwich. "Move in? Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Kate glanced behind her as Emmett sidled up to us, holding up a package of cookies. She opened it for him and turned back to me. "I have this feeling, the way he looks at you, the way you look at him… I mean, you either stay at his place or he spends the night at yours practically every day."

"So at this point, you think moving in would be merely a formality?" I snorted. "Honey, please." I scanned over the group of kids, making sure everything was alright. I noticed Jacob was still scratching his head like crazy. What was wrong with that kid?

Then it hit me. _Uh-oh._

"Kate? I think Jacob's got lice."

"What?" she hissed. I nodded my head towards Jake, and sure enough, he was picking at his head in frustration. I called him over.

"Sweetheart, can you hold still for a second?" I combed cautiously through Jake's hair while he fidgeted.

"Oh, yeah. There they are," Kate sighed. We both peered at the top of Jacob's head and spotted the telltale white dots that meant nits had made a home of his beautiful black hair. _Dammit._

I felt the insane urge to scratch my own head while I sent Jake to the nurse with Kate so his dad could pick him up. Now the whole class would have to be inspected and we had to inform all parents, just in case. This meant haircuts for the boys, and tightly braided hair for the girls. Rose's parents had not been happy when Emmett had taken scissors to their daughter's beautiful blonde locks. I bet this would go over just _swell_.

Kate came back while I watched Edward share his apple slices with Bella. I was zoning out, imagining the upcoming weekend I was spending with Carlisle. She scratched her own head absentmindedly as she sat down.

"I had Shelly check my hair while I was there. I'm clear." She smiled and reached for her food. "Wait, where's my lunch?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my reverie. The desktop was clear of her lunch containers. "They were just here. I don't know what happened." We peeked under the desk, searched her lunch bag again.

"I'm starving, I brought leftover Indian takeout, it's Wednesday –"

"Miss Platt? Emmett's not feeling okay," Jasper called out.

"What is it?" I glanced at Emmett and saw he was literally sweating, his eyes tearing up and red in the face. I thought he might be choking on his cookies, and I panicked for a second, getting ready to Heimlich him, but he could speak.

"Burns! It burns!" Emmett fanned at his mouth with his hands frantically.

"What burns, honey?" Then I spotted Kate's open food container, where Emmett had made inroads in some spicy-looking curry. Mystery solved. His own lunch box emptied, he had gone searching for unattended food.

"Here, drink your juice, Em." I handed him the box and shook my head over him.

"I think he'll need milk," Kate said, coming over. "I'll take him to the cafeteria for a carton. Or two." She shook her head as well and led Emmett out of the room.

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully after that. Right after the kids went home, my cell phone rang to the tune of "Cosy in the Rocket." As always, I snickered; Carlisle had programmed it himself.

"Hey, Esme." His sweet, deep voice filled my ear and I relaxed, smiling.

"Hi! How was your day?"

"Pretty calm today. You?"

"Oh, it was interesting." I gathered my things while I pressed the phone to my ear, winking goodbye at Kate as she left. "You wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure. Movie, dinner, your place?" I heard another doctor being paged over the hospital's PA system.

"Um, dinner sounds great. We'll see about the movie, we might be too tired," I laughed, my mind going naughty places.

"Okay, we'll see," Carlisle agreed, and I could practically see him wagging his eyebrows playfully. "See you later, darling. Love you."

"Love you too." I ended the call. I couldn't wait to get home.

xXx

"Guess the movie's out?" Carlisle joined me on the bed, spooning me from the back.

"I'm sorry, I really am beat. How come you're not more tired? You're a doctor," I mumbled into my pillow as he reached over my body to turn off the lamp.

"I don't know. But I asked to have all weekend off to celebrate our little anniversary. How does that sound?" He nuzzled my bare shoulder and kissed it gently.

"That's great. Really great. Can't wait…" My voice trailed away as I drifted off, only feeling as Carlisle's arm slid over my waist and held me closer to his chest. He murmured soft words into the back of my neck before he pressed a kiss there, and my body relaxed, knowing it was really home.

xXx

**Haven't written anything in a while. As usual, I find the urge at 3 AM. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

THURSDAY

"Lice?" Carlisle scratched his head absentmindedly. "Really?"

"Stop scratching!" I laughed. "Yes, lice. It's more common than I would like in preschool children. Ugh." I ran my fingers through my wavy hair, still damp from my early-morning shower.

"Lunch later?" He poured out creamer and sugar and coffee.

"Sure. Love to."

Carlisle smiled and placed a full coffee cup in front of me. The man had made me pancakes. For no apparent reason. I kissed his cheek as he sat next to me, unfolding the day's paper. I sipped my coffee. His foot absently rubbed mine.

We sat in perfectly companionable silence until it was necessary that we both leave for work, with not a minute to spare.

**xXx**

"Here, Jasper, let me help you." I leaned down with baby wipes in my hands. I mopped up the spilt glue while he tried to clean his own hands. The goop was just coursing down his arms and making an even bigger mess. I wiped his hands a bit before he went to wash them.

Jasper was feeling a bit forlorn, seeing that his favorite playmate, Emmett, was absent. I'd received a phone call from his mother, who graphically described how Emmett was sick and it was coming out both ends (her words). We both thought it was the curry meal he'd hijacked the day before; I wished him a speedy recovery and hung up before she went into further detail. It made even me queasy.

I settled down at another table, watching kids practice printing their names using chunky crayons and thick paper. A few of them could write with surprising accuracy and neatness, often a sign that they were being coached at home. Others, well… let's just say mirror writing and printing backwards are neat parlor tricks.

Right before lunch, I stopped by the drama center to watch some children playing house. Edward and Bella were enacting Mommy and Daddy, as usual, and Austin and Alice role-played their children. I interfered when Austin took his role as big brother a bit too seriously and started spanking the hell out of a battered doll.

"Austin, honey, what's wrong?" I took the baby doll from his hands and sat him on my lap while the other kids carried on with their game. I found out that his mother was newly pregnant. I soothed and hugged him, and made a mental note to call his mom later that day.

Kate called the kids to put everything away and get ready for lunch. I spotted a fresh puddle of glue beneath Jasper's chair and busied myself with cleaning it up. I looked up just in time to see an object flying straight into my face. Thankfully, it was soft and squishy. It bounced off my nose and dropped onto the floor.

"Oops!" I heard the delighted squeals of children and I glanced down. It was a peanut butter sandwich, slightly mangled.

"Okay, guys, who threw this?" I picked it up and winced as a few banana slices plopped out.

"Jessica!" Most of the kids pointed straight at her, some still laughing, others wide-eyed and sure that I was about to get mad.

"Why, honey?"

"I don't like peanuts," Jessica said fussily. She crossed her arms in defiance as though I were about to force feed her. Since the sandwich had already hit the dirty floor, I had no choice but to toss it, so it wasn't an option.

I made sure that Jess had more food in her lunch bag, and some of the kids contributed from their own snacks. Kate snickered as I sat next to her, mimicking the look on my face when the sandwich struck me.

"Hey, at least it wasn't a basketball, remember?" Now it was my turn to laugh, as I recalled the second or third day of school when a basketball smashed Kate's nose. It hadn't been broken, but it bled and bruised.

The kids went out to recess, shrieking and laughing, releasing all sorts of pent-up energy like crazy. They returned to the classroom, sweaty but thankfully tired. We had story time, and quiet coloring time, and we were all ready to go home by noon.

"Well, TGIF tomorrow," Kate said, as we straightened up the room.

"I love Thursdays. They always feel like tiny Fridays," I laughed, as I gathered my coat and bag and headed out to meet Carlisle for lunch.

**xXx**

"Oh, wow," I mumbled, exhausted. I rolled over in my bed and just collapsed facedown. I peeked through half-lidded eyes at Carlisle, who was smiling and looking pretty damn pleased with himself.

"Really?" he grinned, leaning closer to dot the freckles on my shoulder with kisses.

"Lose the smirk," I said, shivering slightly with each soft press of his lips. "I didn't know this was what you meant when you wanted coffee at my place after lunch." I tried to swat his arm playfully, but I could barely raise my hand.

"Honestly, neither did I. It was merely a fortuitous happenstance," Carlisle stated with a completely serious face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It would make a lovely habit, but right now, I'm still so tired. Join me for a nap?" I yawned and stretched, weary to my very bones.

"I think I have to go back to the hospital," he said ruefully, glancing at his watch on the nightstand. "I'll let you rest. Call you tonight, though."

"Mmmph," I mumbled into the pillow again, already half asleep when he kissed me goodbye.

**xXx**

**4 more days and I'm off to summer vacation myself. Yay! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

FRIDAY

I woke up with low-grade nausea and a pounding headache. My mouth felt fuzzy and I thought for a second I was really hungover, before I realized that I had had nothing to drink the night before. Wait, night? _What time is it?_

I glanced at the clock. 7 AM. Crap.

I tumbled out of bed, which did nothing for the raging pain in my head. I had slept straight through the afternoon and all night, right after Carlisle had left. I wasn't even wearing clothes. I rushed through a shower, which helped alleviate the general malaise before scarfing a granola bar and driving to school. I managed to do all this in thirty minutes, barely on time.

Kate was already there, herding the kids inside and supervising playtime. I gave her a grateful smile before finally sitting down and catching my breath. Thank God it was Friday. I still felt kind of sick, for some reason, and a glance through my messages revealed that there was some sort of flu bug going around. Emmett was still absent, but so were Jasper, Tyler, Mike, and a couple others. It was looking to be a pretty quiet day.

The pain in my head persisted through the morning, and I finally went to the nurse's office during my lunch break to get a couple of aspirin. I felt mildly better, but what I really wanted was to go home and sleep. Possibly through Sunday. I almost called Carlisle to cancel our weekend and reschedule, but I thought of his enthusiasm and careful planning.

My finger lingered on the speed dial button for a second before I tossed the phone back in my purse. I could suck it up for a couple more days.

"NOOOOOO!"

I was startled out of my reverie by a loud screech. Kate and I glanced up to see Bella running around the classroom like crazy while being chased by Edward. She ran straight into my arms while Kate intercepted Edward mid-stride.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I held Bella while she hid her face against me.

"Edward wants to kiss me!" she said indignantly.

"And she won't let me!" Edward answered back, struggling weakly in Kate's hands.

"Edward, honey," I rebuked gently, "you have to respect Bella's personal space. And her right not to be kissed, if she doesn't want it."

A few more words and Edward apologized; Kate and I were just glad Bella hadn't resorted to biting like she used to back in September.

We dismissed the kids with no further incident at noon. When we were finally alone in the classroom, I held my head in my hands. It still felt like it was pulsing lightly, and the nausea was back. Crap.

I took a couple of Tylenol again, hoping to get rid of the headache. My phone rang as I was climbing into my car later.

"Hi, Carlisle."

"Hey, you. Are you ready for tomorrow?" I could hear a doctor being paged in the background. He was still at the hospital.

"Remind me of the plan again, please?" Raindrops hit the windshield.

"Well, I thought we'd leave at four, make it to Port Angeles by six and have dinner. How does that sound?"

"That's great. I was wondering…" I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if we didn't see each other tonight? I've had this headache all day, I want to sleep it off."

"Oh, Esme, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Is there anything else I can do?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"No, I just want to rest. I'm sure I'll be better tomorrow. I wouldn't miss spending this weekend with you for anything," I said softly.

"Okay, if you're sure," Carlisle said dubiously.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

**xXx**

SATURDAY

"You ready to go?" Carlisle kissed me hello as he took my bag. He had called earlier and told me to pack an overnight bag, as we were spending the weekend at a little bed and breakfast in Port Angeles.

"Sure. Let me lock up." I turned from him to hide my face. I was still feeling pretty low, but managed to keep going with Tylenol and hot tea. My stomach wasn't doing so well, the nausea still roiling and churning. But I wasn't about to ruin this for Carlisle.

We drove out of Forks, the car hitting the curves smoothly. Carlisle wasn't a fast driver, but every winding turn on the loggers' roads weren't helping my situation.

"How are you? Are you better?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Much better," I managed with a smile. I leaned over to kiss his cheek. The whiff of his cologne, normally soothing and enticing, almost made me wince.

We made easy conversation; he told me about his days at the hospital, and I filled him in on his nephew Edward's latest antics. He put some Kings of Leon on the car's stereo, and I napped some of the way, hoping it would ease my symptoms. It helped a little.

We pulled into the bed and breakfast only long enough to check in, leave our bags, and change. I slipped into a short, purple dress with a full skirt, and wrapped myself in a silvery shawl. March was cold at night. Carlisle looked stunning in a dark suit and tie. He smiled when he saw me, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me close for a kiss.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. Don't look to bad, yourself," I smiled, kissing him back and leading him out the door.

I felt almost back to normal as we were shown to our seats in the restaurant, warmly lit with candles and twinkle lights strung around the walls. We laughed and joked and occasionally kissed.

But when they brought our food, the nausea came back. The queasy feeling hit me full force, and the otherwise delicious steak and potatoes made me nauseated beyond belief. I picked at the food, pushing it around my plate to make it seem like I was eating.

"Is it good?" Carlisle asked, noticing the bits scattered on the dish.

"Oh, yeah, delicious," I said, hastily placing a bite in my mouth. Ugh.

"Well, like I was saying, there's been a lot of cases in the ER of children and adults with this stomach flu. But nothing serious." He wiped his mouth with the napkin. Our server came by and cleared our plates.

There was a beat of silence between us, not uncomfortable, but charged with electricity. Our eyes met, and Carlisle cleared his throat. There was a look about him that made by breath hitch, and my heart race.

"Esme…" He reached for my hand and caressed it gently. I got goose bumps and a shiver up my spine.

"I've loved spending these past six months with you. I never really… dated a lot… before I met you. Med school keeps you really busy, and there was never anyone who held my attention. Like you. You know?" Carlisle paused.

"I guess. Well, you know what it was like for me, before – you know. _You_," I smiled. I placed my hands on his and pressed softly. The shivers were still there, even with the shawl on. I was actually cold. Maybe from the fever.

"There's no one like you, Esme. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're caring. You're so dedicated to the kids… you're loving, you're strong. And most amazingly, you love me," he said, raising my hands to his lips.

There was suddenly a sharp pain in my stomach.

Uh-oh.

I smiled tight-lipped, trying to convey those exact same feelings to him without having to speak. To speak would not bode well for me.

"And even though we've only known each other for a relatively short time, I can't imagine wanting to spend the rest of my life with anybody else," Carlisle continued, and his hands trembled slightly. He reached into his suit pocket.

Oh.

_Oh_.

This was really happening. Right now.

"Esme." Carlisle placed a small black box in my palm and opened it. The most lovely ring sparkled inside it, nestled in velvet. He took it between his forefinger and thumb, holding it in front of me. I was speechless.

And still nauseated.

"Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Carlisle looked up hopefully into my face. His eyes shone with love and feeling. I'm not sure what I looked like, but it didn't feel good at all.

Yet I wanted nothing else but to see the ring on my hand as a symbol of his love for me, and join myself to this man forever.

"Carlisle, I…" I stopped myself, and something nasty threatened to rise in my throat.

"Esme?" His brow furrowed with dismay.

"I want—"

That was when I threw up.

**xXx**

I remembered everything in little flashes.

I remember looking down as I hurled, and splashing Carlisle's impeccable black shoes. I remember hot flaming embarrassment as the restaurant staff cleaned up, and then Carlisle supporting me as he led me out of the restaurant. I was also burning up with fever, and I think I passed out in the car.

Which would explain why I woke up at the bed and breakfast with no clear memory of how I got there.

The world had thankfully stopped whirling, and I sat up in a plush, comfortable bed. I glanced down, and noticed I was already in my flannel pajamas. And I didn't reek of vomit.

"Carlisle?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he called out, relieved, as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was also in his PJs, adorable in a t-shirt and boxers. That was us, no frills, no fuss.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well, you conked out in the car, after informing me that you were very sorry you puked on my shiny shoes. Your words. And then I got us here, gave you a quick washcloth bath, and changed your clothes. I think your dress is ruined, by the way. Sorry." Carlisle managed a lopsided smile and sat on the bed next to me.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I just ruined it, didn't I?" I said, mortified.

"I think you just caught that flu that's been going around. I'm surprised you're not sick more often. But I guess being around so many kids boosts your defenses," he stated with a serious face.

"Not this time." I pushed my hair off my face, and that's when I noticed a sparkle on my left-hand ring finger. My heart started acting up again, pounding like crazy. I froze, staring at my hand.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Um, honey… when did this happen?" I squeaked.

"Well, before you – threw up – you sort of smiled, and I guess I assumed that was a yes to my question. You know. If you'd marry me." Carlisle blushed. He actually blushed, red cheeks and all.

"So you put it on my finger?" I said, still entranced by the sight of the ring on my hand.

"I felt kind of stupid just putting it back in the box. I slipped it on, and then things got hectic. I'm sorry, you're right – you didn't even answer." He hung his head, as though he was ashamed or something.

"Carlisle…" I reached out and took his hands in mine.

"Was I wrong?"

I looked up from the ring's glimmering facets into Carlisle's eyes, blue like the sea, the sky. He wanted me, forever. I smiled.

"No, you're absolutely right."

**xXx**

**One more chapter to go, peeps. Oh, and this one's for my dad. **


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOGUE**

**xXX**

"Slow down, Carlisle. Jesus."

"Sorry. I just can't believe this is happening now."

"Well, it's about time, don't you think?" I grumbled.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, honey. I'll try to shut up now."

He drove fast and hard, the Volvo hugging the curved roads. I gripped the seat, straining against the belt strap.

"Seriously."

"Sorry," he said contritely.

We got there in record time, and Carlisle didn't even bother parking. He pulled up in front, ignoring handicapped signs. He left the car running, and hurried to open my door and help me struggle out of the car.

"We're here!" he shouted to no one in particular as we burst through the automatic doors.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. We're all set for you." Becky, the nurse on duty, strode forward with a wheelchair for me.

I fit myself in as best I could when another contraction hit, this one making me double over. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" I gritted my teeth, hissing with each breath.

Carlisle knelt next to the chair, holding my hand tightly and huffing and pushing with me. He put one hand on my enormous belly. "Was that a bad one?"

"You think?" I practically growled, then winced. "Sorry. Yeah, kind of bad."

"Let's get you to the room so the doctor can examine you." He sounded nervous, not like a doctor himself at all. As he wheeled me through the hallways, I thought back to the times I had waited for Carlisle here, walked with him. Never had I imagined I would be here for this.

Carlisle and I were married in June, three months after the memorable proposal. It was a simple ceremony, with close friends and family. Edward was ring bearer, and Bella was the flower girl, at the small boy's suggestion.

Carlisle surprised me with a honeymoon in Europe. I surprised him a month later with the news that I was pregnant.

We still didn't know how that had happened. After I had visited countless doctors who had always told me the same thing, and after we had made our peace with it and decided early on to adopt, we were blessed with a child of our own.

We had spent the first three months with careful hopes and expectations, not taking anything for granted, afraid that such a miracle would be taken from us. But now, it was March again, and I was about to deliver our baby.

More contractions interrupted my train of thought as I was transferred from the chair onto a bed. I bit my lip, trying not to shout or cuss, as that would only freak out Carlisle even more.

"Is there anything I can get you, honey?" He was reading the printout from the machine hooked up to measure my contractions. We had agreed that he would not be there as a doctor, but as an expectant father. He was trying hard not to slip into Dr. Cullen-mode. Becky hovered around me, dressing me in a hospital robe and setting up an IV.

"Yes. Give me the drugs _now_," I pleaded. "Screw Lamaze class."

Carlisle laughed. "Okay, let me get your OB in here." He disappeared for a few minutes while I held onto the bedrails with a death grip, and came back with Dr. Snow in tow.

"Hello, Esme. Is the baby ready to come out?" She smiled and donned her surgical robe and gloves.

"I hope so. Do you have the drugs?" I panted, reaching out for Carlisle's hand. I squeezed it hard, and he grimaced in pain. Good.

"Let me see how far along you are, and we'll decide from there," Dr. Snow said patiently, and proceeded to poke and prod down there. She emerged and patted my knee.

"How am I doing?" I asked, praying that it wouldn't be too long before I was ready to push. The urge was becoming unbearable.

"Good news! You're fully dilated now. Baby's ready," she said, satisfied. Becky smiled and gushed and yanked my legs into stirrups.

_Wait, what? Now?_

"Oh my God, oh my God, I don't know if I'm ready for this." I reached for Carlisle and he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"I'm right here for you. You'll be fine, sweetheart."

"Okay, do I get the drugs now?" I asked, pulling myself up into a more comfortable position – almost impossible at that point.

I saw Dr. Snow and Carlisle exchange a look. "Um, Esme, once you're that far along, you can't get the epidural. I'm sorry," Carlisle said, pushing my hair back from my forehead.

"No no no, Carlisle, make her give me the drugs. Please. You give me something," I begged, desperate. The pain was just intensifying, and I knew it would get worse.

"Sorry, Esme, we can't," Dr. Snow said apologetically. She settled on a low stool before me, where I lay all exposed for the nurses and attendants to see. At least Carlisle remained near my upper body, holding my hand.

"Okay, here comes a big one. Push through it, babe," Carlisle encouraged, glancing at the monitor.

Big one didn't begin to describe it. I pushed, and felt sweat pouring down my face. Alternating hot and cold waves rushed through my body, and I bore down as hard as I could. Carlisle stood beside me, talking me through it. I cried and cursed, so many expletives directed at no one in particular even _I_ was scared.

There was a ripping sensation, pushing through the pain, and with a final shout, Dr. Snow finally held up a squirming baby.

"It's a boy!" she announced happily, as he began to wail. I released shaky laughter and tears. Then I noticed that Carlisle was also crying and laughing.

"It's a boy," I repeated in wonder, and then we both said in unison, "Gabriel!"

When I was about eight months pregnant, we had gone through an extensive list of baby names, suggested by friends and family. We had narrowed it down to Gabriel and Grace, since we didn't want to know what we were having until the birth.

Carlisle went over to peek while nurses fussed over the newborn and all I could hear was his piercing cry. They weighed and measured, and finally clean, settled Gabriel in my arms. After a minute or two, he quieted down, snuffling, but peaceful.

There is no describing the bliss I felt, cradling our baby. It made me forget the pain and struggle – everything was erased as if by magic. All I could see was this little piece of heaven, right here on earth.

His tiny head was covered in blond peach fuzz; it looked like he had Carlisle's coloring. But his eyes remained steadfastly shut. We wouldn't be able to tell their color for a few more days.

"He looks like you," I smiled at my husband, as he half-climbed on the bed with me, putting one arm around my shoulders and tracing Gabriel's features with his other hand.

"Are you kidding? He's beautiful. It's all you, Esme." Carlisle kissed me gently, and wiped a tear or two from my face.

At that moment I had all I could have hoped for, perfectly content. That is something no one can teach.

**xXx**

**So that's it, my lovelies. The end of Carlisle and Esme's ride. Posted it soon since I am suffering from summer insomnia. I hope you enjoyed it – please let me know through a review! Thank you for all your great comments and support!**


End file.
